Saving Danny
by TheFlyingFalcon
Summary: (Sequel to "Finding Danny") Life's never been better. Slowly recovering from his last encounter with Vlad, the world views the young boy as a hero, he is no longer being bullied by Dash and his buddies, and Vlad is still in his cell. But what happens when it starts all over again and Vlad escapes? Will Danny be lucky enough to survive, or will everything take a turn for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Soooooo...yeah. It's been a little longer than I meant it to be. Actually, make that a lot longer. Sorry, not going to make any excuses about that. I just completely forgot how long I said it would be until I posted the sequel. But hey, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Vlad laughs and watches as the building below him burns and all of his former inmates run out alongside the officers. "Finally!" He yells. "I am free!"

* * *

"Breaking news. A massive explosion in the Amity Park Jail nearly half an hour ago has resulted in eight deaths, one being an officer and the rest inmates. It also allowed nearly twenty-three inmates to escape. Officers have been working overtime to capture all of them and all but one, Vlad Masters, has been recovered and moved to another facility nearby. We will continue to update you as more information comes in."

 _No. I...I don't believe it. I-it can't be._

Almost four months ago was the kidnapping and torture of Danny. After recovering in the hospital for two weeks they finally released him with a clean bill of health. He had even just gotten his cast off of his arm yesterday. Now it seems like he was just recovering to fight another war. He stands up only to be pushed back down by Jazz. "You will not go out there looking for him." She says, Jack and Maddie appearing behind her.

He stands back up. "But I have to. He'll hurt other people if I don't help catch him."

"Danny, she's right." Maddie says. "Please, leave this to us this time. You are still recovering."

Danny sighs and falls back onto the couch. "Fine. I'll stay here."

Maddie smiles a little. "Invite your friends over. Have a little fun while we're gone."

Danny perks up a little then runs up to his room to call them. "Thanks mom!" He yells down.

He throws himself on his bed then texts Sam and Tucker. "Hey guys. Parents and Jazz going out tonight. Want to hang?" A few moments later two texts come in. "Sure." Sam says. "Of course, be there in a few." Tucker replies.

Danny lays back and starts thinking. _How did Vlad escape? That cell was supposed to be able to hold him. It didn't even last half a year._ A knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts and runs down to greet them. "Wow guys. That was…" Danny flies back into the wall behind him. Sitting up, rubs his head. "Quick." He looks up and gasps. "Vlad!"

"So good to see you too, Danny." Vlad smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yells. Two rings form around his body, his clothes turning to the black and white jump suit, his hair transforming white, and his eyes going from blue to green. Danny floats into the air and glares down at Vlad. "I don't know how you escaped Vlad, but I'm going to make sure that you never see the light of day again." _Wow. That sounded very...different._

Danny flies towards Vlad at break neck speeds and punches him into the street outside. Vlad lays there for a moment then turns into his ghost form and flies after Danny.

"Oh, Danny. Come back here. I just want to talk." Vlad says.

"I won't fall for your tricks, Vlad. I'm not stupid." Danny flies farther ahead of Vlad. "Now catch me if you can." _Where are they? Where are they?_ He frantically looks down at the ground, trying to find his only chance at beating the violent halfa.

Vlad sees his opening and moves in. He throws an ectoblast at Danny and hits him square in the back, causing the boy to fall to the street below.

Danny winces as he stands up, holding the wound on his back. He looks around, trying to find a place to escape when Vlad appears in front of him. "You've grown lazy, Danny. Your opponents must not be as good as I. Oh well. I'll provide a little more competition for you."

Danny watches as five more Vlads appear in a circle around him.

He turns and looks at all of them, thinking of the best plan of action. _I guess the best thing to do would be what I normally do._ Not _think about it._

Danny rushes towards Vlad, but is stopped by one of clones pulling his leg, then two, until all of them are keeping him from getting to the real Vlad. "What? You have to have your minions finish me off? Are you a coward?" Danny fires an ectoblast at Vlad, but misses as he moves to his right.

"You can't hurt me boy. I am too powerful for you. Just give up and give me what I want."

"Oh? And what's that? World domination?" Danny says, destroying the last of Vlad's clones with an ectoblast to the face.

"No." Vlad says smiling. "Just your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad smiles as another one of his clones comes out of hiding and hits Danny from behind, sending him flying down to the ground. He floats down and stops just above Danny where he is being pinned to the ground by the clone. "You see now what I mean, Danny? I can defeat you without lifting a finger. Why should I have to do the dirty work myself when my clones can do it for me?"

Danny tries to struggle away from the clones grasp. "You're no more powerful than the last time Vlad. You're just on an adrenaline rush from escaping your well deserved prison." Danny punches the clones in the face then blasts it with an ectoblast.

Vlad watches as his clone disappears and Danny flies towards him. "3...2...1..." Vlad says loud enough for Danny to hear.

Suddenly Danny starts losing energy and he descends to the ground on his hands and knees. Holding his head, he looks up at Vlad. "What did you...do to me?"

Vlad leans down and pulls a needle out of Danny's back and smiles at him.

Danny looks wide-eyed at the needle. "You...you.." His eyes roll into the back of his head and he passes out.

Vlad laughs. "This is almost _too_ easy." He leans down to pick Danny up when an ectoblast throws him backwards.

"Stay away from my son!" Maddie Fenton yells, charging down the street in the 'Fenton RV' with Jack driving.

"Yeah! What she said!" Jack yells.

They drive in front of Danny, blocking him from Vlad and giving Jazz enough time to pull him into the vehicle.

Maddie shoots Vlad again with an ectoblast as Jack speeds away towards their house.

"You will never be able to stop me! I will destroy Danny Phantom! Even if I have to destroy this entire town!" Vlad yells. "And maybe that's exactly what I'll do." He whispers, turning invisible and flying back to his mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny!" A voice calls from the surrounding forest. He turns in the direction it came from.

"Who's there?!" He calls.

"Danny! Come on!" The voice calls again.

He stands there for a moment, deciding whether or not to go after it. _Oh, what the heck? Why not?_ Danny runs in, his senses on high alert as he runs deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I think he's coming!" The voice yells on Danny's right side.

He turns towards the sound and several moments later runs into a clearing. He looks around. _I don't understand. That voice sounded like it should have been right here._

"Danny!" The voice yells in his ear.

Danny sits up, a yell escaping through his lips. He looks around, the familiar sight of his room confusing him. _I was...I was dreaming?_

"Jazz, I told you to stop yelling." Maddie says, walking into Danny's room and sitting beside him on his bed. "How are you feeling, Danny?"

"I feel...fine. How long have I been asleep?" He asks.

"Just a few hours, dear. Not too long. Your friends were here when we got back so I told them what happened. They were really worried about you, but I told them that they should probably go home."

"What happened after I passed out?"

"I pulled you into the van, while mom and dad kept Vlad away." Jazz answers.

"Danny, we told you to stay in the house and not fight Vlad. What were you doing?" Maddie asks.

"Mom, you have to believe me. I didn't leave the house. He came to me."

Maddie closes her eyes for a moment. "Then we have a big problem, Danny. Vlad won't stop trying to hurt you until you're gone. You have to hide somewhere. Some place that me and your father won't even know where you're at. That way if Vlad gets us we won't be able to tell him where you're at."

"No, mom! I'm not leaving! I won't leave the town when it's in danger." Danny yells, trying to get up.

Maddie pushes him gently back onto the bed. "Danny, I'm just saying. I love you. You're my little boy and I don't want to see you hurt. Even if you are a better ghost fighter than me."

Danny looks up at his mom. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, Danny."

Danny smiles. "Thanks, mom."

Maddie smiles back. "Get some sleep." She says as her and Jazz leave the room. "Good night."

"Good night, mom." Danny says as Maddie closes the door.

"You didn't really mean that, did you mom?" Jazz says quietly, a smile on her face and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Every word." Maddie says. "Except the part about him being the better ghost hunter. _Everyone_ knows that Maddie Fenton is the best ghost hunter in the world. But Danny is pretty good too." She says smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny watches his mom shut the door then shuts his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze that blows through his open window. Pulling the blankets closer to him, he lets the cool breeze ruffling his hair and the soft warm blankets hugged around him lull him to sleep.

* * *

Pain. Unbearable pain courses through his body. Opening his eyes, Danny sits up quickly, holding his stomach. _What's happening to me?!_ Danny rolls out of his bed and starts making his way towards his door. "Ahhh!" He screams and falls onto the floor, a sharp pain in his chest forcing him down.

"Danny?!" He hears his mother yell from downstairs.

His breath comes in short, ragged gasps, trying to get air into his lungs.

His door bursts open and Maddie runs to her son's side and Jack and Jazz stand in the doorway. "Danny?! Danny? What's wrong?" She asks.

"It hurts." He mumbles.

"What hurts?"

"My chest, my stomach. Everything." He says, tears streaming down his cheeks and falling to the floor in a small puddle.

"Don't worry, Danny. We're going to the hospital." Maddie says as Jack turns around to get the RV started.

Maddie picks Danny up and runs outside, being followed by Jazz. Jumping into the passenger side of the vehicle, she sits down and sets Danny in her lap, holding him close to her chest trying to comfort him.

He screams again and his body starts shaking.

Maddie lays a hand on his forehead and immediately pulls it away. "You're head is on fire, Danny."

Danny looks up at her with his big purple, puppy-dog eyes. "It hurts, mom." He whispers.

"I know, honey, I…" She stops as she sees his eyes. _What in the world? Why are his eyes purple? And...is he getting...heavier?_ She looks down at him, and, sure enough, it looks like Danny is growing. His clothes begin to tear in places where his limbs will no longer fit into the boy sized clothing.

His arms and chest grow more muscular, his legs longer, and his face grows fuller and older looking, with what looks like a small beard forming on his chin. His hair turns into the ghostly white everyone now knew was common for his ghost form. Maddie looks down at her son. He had stopped shaking and had let go of his stomach, almost like he had fallen asleep. _He looks...calm now._ Suddenly, his eyes open. _What?! Why are they...why are they red?!_

Danny sits up and starts looking around the RV. He lets out a small laugh, too old sounding for her little boy. "This looks so much smaller now." He turns and kicks the RV's passenger door off its hinges and flies out. He floats above the parked RV now, with his eyes closed and his cape blowing in the wind. "Ah." He sighs. "It feels so good to be back." He laughs then flies off, leaving his family to stand there by the RV and stare at him as he goes.

* * *

Sam and Tucker both sit on the couch next to Jazz, listening to the Fenton's recollection of what happened when they were taking Danny to the hospital. They both look at each other, dread filling both of their eyes.

"What?" Maddie asks them, noticing the looks immediately.

"Well…" Sam says. "It's a long story, but the short version. That isn't Danny, but I'm sure you already guessed that. His name is Dan Phantom, Danny's evil side from an alternate time dimension."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, just a short author's note before you begin reading. I just want to thank you all for all the amazing reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I'm also really happy to hear that you all enjoy both of these fics. I haven't received any negative comments or feedback from anybody on either one of them, so I'm glad to hear you're enjoying them. Thanks again guys. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

"I don't understand." Maddie says. "How did this happen to Danny?" She looks at the kids on the couch. _They're just kids. They won't know anything. You should be able to figure this out yourself, Maddie._

"Well, you see ma'am." Tucker starts. "Dan can only be _created_ , let's say, when Vlad's ghost form, Plasmius, mixes with Danny's ghost form. Danny's ghost form with Vlad's evil ghost form creates Dan."

"So, somehow, Vlad got into Danny's room last night and he combined his ghost form with Danny's?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah, that's the shorter version." Sam replies.

"Then, where are their human forms if this Dan you guys are talking about is just their ghost forms?" Jazz asks, realizing what her mother is getting at.

Tucker thinks for a moment, then starts typing on his PDA. After a minute of him typing rapidly into his handheld computer, he looks around at the group. "There's two options, both of which are not really what anyone will want to hear." He pauses for a moment.

"Option one is that both Vlad and Danny's human forms are stuck in the Ghost Zone. That would be the best option considering that they would be able to get out of there quickly due to the fact that, because they are human, they can just walk through anything and be unharmed. Now, the second option, which, unfortunately, is the most likely. Because you said that it looked like Danny's body was growing, it seems as if Vlad is actually using Danny's body to be the host for Dan. He found a way for just his ghost form to go into Danny's body and take control of his ghost form, while his human form is still here. Are you still following me?" He asks at seeing the family's confused faces.

"Yeah, but to be certain, do you mean that Danny isn't in control of his body, it's actually Plasmius and together, their ghost forms create a new ghost?" Jazz asks.

"Again, another shorter version." Sam says, smiling at Tucker. Tucker rolls his eyes.

"How can we stop Dan without hurting Danny?" Maddie asks.

Tucker leans back into the couch and sighs. "I don't know. If my calculation are correct," He says, looking at his PDA again. "I don't think there is a way to stop him without Danny even living afterwards."

 **A/N: Hey, just a quick update. I'm not 100% sure yet, but there may not be a new chapter tomorrow. Sorry, but I will be out of town for a good majority for the day and no where near my computer, so again, I'm sorry. I'll see you all again in my next update. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really busy and it managed to slip my mind. Sorry again. Enjoy.**

"Any ideas yet?" Sam asks Tucker.

"Just one, and it's the most probable to work." Tucker replies, his eyes glued to his computer screen.

The Fenton's gather around, wanting to hear what Tucker has to say.

Tucker looks at Jack. "Do you guys still have that Ghost Catcher thing?" He asks.

Jack thinks for a moment, then snaps his fingers. "I know _exactly_ where it's at. I'll be right back!" He yells, already running down the stairs to their basement.

"What do you need the Ghost Catcher for?" Maddie asks.

"Well, I think that if we are able to get Danny, excuse me, Dan, through the Ghost Catcher, it should split Vlad's ghost form from Danny's."

"Won't that also split Danny from _his_ ghost form?" Jazz asks.

"It should if everything works right, but it shouldn't be an overall problem. His ghost form should be able to just reconnect with Danny afterwards." Tucker says.

Jack runs up the stairs carrying the Ghost Catcher. "Guys! Guys, I got it!" He yells, setting it down next to them.

Sam shakes her head. "But how are we going to get Dan to go through this? He'll know what we're planning." She says.

"I know, but we have to try something, and this is our best shot." Tucker says.

Maddie steps forward. "Thank you, kids. For everything you're doing. Now, let's go save Danny."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is an earlier update than I normally do, but I'm going to be at work tonight until around midnight. Soooo, yeah. Enjoy!**

The Fenton's, Tucker, and Sam watch Dan hover above the city causing havoc on the Main Street shops and its unfortunate shoppers from their newly rented van.

"Will someone remind me why we couldn't just drive the Fenton RV?" Jack says, obviously irritated that he couldn't have all of the RV's weapons at his disposal.

"Because Dan would recognize it and know that we're up to something." Sam answers.

"Oh, yeah." Jack says. "But why did it have to be a van? I can't drive this thing."

"Just drive!" Maddie yells. "Dan is moving."

Jack, after several tries, gets the van to move forward.

Several minutes later, at the edge of the city, Dan suddenly stops and turns towards the van. He laughs. "You think I don't know that you're following me?!" He yells down at them.

Everyone steps out of the car except Jack who keeps trying to figure out how to put the van in park.

"Please, Danny." Maddie says, stepping towards Dan. "I know you're in there. You have to fight him."

Dan laughs again. "Oh, he tried, but I was much too strong for him. I attacked his heart first, hoping to gain control of his body's systems. I'm sure he complained about his chest hurting." Upon Maddie's look of horror he grins, knowing that he has their attention. "Then I moved on once I gained control from there, changing his body into my prefered form. That's when I'm sure you noticed the change in his weight and height. The boy put up a good fight, but not good enough. I always was and will be more powerful than _Danny Phantom_."

He starts laughing again, throwing his head back towards the sky. Then he flies backwards, his head hitting the ground hard.


	9. Chapter 9

"Curse this complicated contraption!" Jack yells and hits the steering wheel of the van.

Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all look at Jack, not believing what they just saw.

"Mr. Fenton...you...you did it. You just defeated Dan...with a van." He laughs a little. "I rhymed." He whispers to Sam.

She responds by elbowing him in the gut, then walking towards the van.

She looks down at Dan. His eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly with the rhythm of sleep, almost giving him a peaceful look. She turns around to the others. "We should probably get this done while he's out."

Opening the back of the van, Maddie pulls out the Ghost Catcher and starts walking towards Dan. She sets it down then bends down next to Dan. "You're sure this'll work, Tucker?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes ma'am." He replies.

She turns back to Dan and picks him up with Jack's help. Slowly and carefully, they put Dan through the Ghost Catcher and watch as three different forms come out of the other end.

Danny falls into Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's waiting arms on the other side, while the two ghost forms float above the small group.

Plasmius looks around, trying to assess the situation before darting forward and grabbing Danny's ghost form before it can rejoin with Danny.

"Let go of me!" Danny Phantom yells.

"No. I will be Dan once again. I want the power. I _will_ have that power." He flies forward and snatches Danny before flying through the Ghost Catcher.

"Nooooo!" Someone yells, just feet away from everyone.

Before anyone could stop them, Plasmius, Phantom, Fenton, and Masters jump through the Ghost Catcher and come out of the other side in two different, unconscious, human forms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this one, but you are totally going to hate me afterwards.**

Everyone slowly and cautiously walks towards the pair.

Bending down slowly, Maddie places two fingers on Danny's neck while Jazz does the same to Vlad.

The two look at each other, momentarily scaring the others until Maddie speaks up. "He's alive." She says.

"So is Vlad." Jazz replies.

Everyone releases the breath they didn't know they had been holding.

A moan makes everyone jump and look at the person it came from.

"Danny?" Sam says, walking closer to him.

Hearing his name, Danny slowly opens his eyes and looks at his friends and family around him. "Is Dan gone?" He whispers, his voice sounding rough and gravelly.

Maddie smiles and places her hand over her son's cheek. "Yes. He's gone."

Danny sighs and falls back asleep on the hard concrete of the road.

Maddie watches him for a moment before standing up and going over to Vlad, who had woke up at the same time Danny did.

Maddie punches him. "How dare you?! How dare you harm my son?! Twice! Why?!"

Vlad smiles, wiping the blood away from his cracked lip. "I wanted revenge. Why else? Danny wasn't the first human-ghost hybrid in this world. I was! Yet he is the one being viewed as a hero. It should be me! Not some stupid, adolescent, _boy_!"

"It is not Danny's fault that you are an evil excuse for a man!" Maddie yells. "It's yours. You wanted to kill my son because you wanted the fame of being a hero?!"

"No. I wanted the fortune that came along with it." Vlad, faster than a bolt of lightning, pulls a knife out of his suit jacket pocket and jumps towards Danny's unconscious form. He laughs at everyone's terrified faces and plunges the knife into Danny's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, so I really hope you guys don't hate me after this one, but please, enjoy!**

Danny stands there for a moment, his eyes and mouth wide open. He tries to keep his eyes focused on something, but can't. His vision is too blurry. The pain in his chest too overwhelming. _Well...looks like Vlad got his revenge after all._

Danny's eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls to his knees, then face forward to the ground.

Everyone watches in horror as their son, brother, and friend collapses in front of them.

Maddie is the first to react. Letting out a blood curdling scream, she races towards Vlad and punches him square in the gut. "This," She punches him across the face. "Is for Danny." She grabs his head and knees him in the face, blood pouring out of his nose and his mouth. "That was for Jack and I." She turns and roundhouse kicks him. "That is for the kids." Watching him fall to the ground, she slowly walks towards him, knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Pulling out the Fenton Thermos, she bends down next to Vlad. "And this is for everybody else." She pulls off the cap and watches as Vlad gets sucked into it, then closes it so that he won't escape.

Everyone watches her, wondering what she'll do next. Looking at them, she turns a knob on the side of the Thermos to self-destruct and throws it into the air. A few seconds later, bits and pieces of the Fenton Thermos is falling to the ground, with a certain halfa nowhere to be found.

Turning back around, everyone gathers around Danny. Maddie flips him over and gasps at the horrible sight. Blood is flowing from the wound in his chest, turning his, once white shirt, red.

Danny looks at them through his blurry vision. "Hi." He whispers.

"Danny, you need to save your strength. Don't talk." Maddie says.

"Mom, please. I have...something that needs to...be said." he pauses for a moment, looking around at everybody, only able to tell who was who by what colors he could see.

On his right, his dad, Jack. Yeah, he could be kind of...incompetent at times, but he had his moments, and he still cared about Danny more than anything else. All the father and son outings were actually really fun, and he regretted not showing that sooner.

Next to him, Jazz. A big sister, but at the same time, more than that. She had kept his secret for a while now, even though he thought that she would have told the moment she found out. She could be a brat sometimes...most of the time, but he loved her. He couldn't have a better older sister.

Sam. What could he say about her? He knew he always liked her as a friend, but it really wasn't until Ember's little escapade that he started to develop feelings for her. He knew that she felt the same way. Obviously, because she had kissed him before he saved the world those few months ago.

Tucker, that silly, nerdy, flirtatious boy. He always had a way of making Danny smile, even in the worst situations. He knew that Tucker had put his life on the line for him more times than he could care to count, and there was no way for him to repay him for that.

Then, there's mom. She had always been there for him whether he wanted her to be or not. He couldn't have asked for anyone better. He knew that he had the best mom in the world.

He looks at them all again, then whispers to them using his last breath, "Thank you." Danny sighs, content to have had the run that he did, and to have his family and friends to be there with him the entire way. With those last thoughts fresh in his mind, Danny closes his eyes for the last time.


End file.
